Excepciones
by Esplandian
Summary: El deber es una trampa que extingue al corazón, mas para cada regla siempre hay una excepción. Un PwP/ viñeta de Lemina Ausa x Leo/Mystere.


**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes de Lunar 2: Eternal Blue, así como sus situaciones, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.

**Nota de Autor:** Hurgando entre mis viejas posesiones encontré este viejo fanfiction, que hasta hoy he decidido publicar. El texto surgió hace casi siete años en respuesta a un curioso comentario donde se planteaba que un triángulo romántico entre la extrovertida hechicera Lemina Ausa, el inflexible caballero Leo, y su desbocado alter ego enmascarado "Mystere," hubiera enriquecido la historia de Lunar 2. La idea de un romance entre personajes aparentemente dispares terminó por cautivarme.

Espero que disfruten leyendo el resultado, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

**"ESA CLASE DE EXCEPCIONES"**

_Un fic de Leo y Lemina Ausa_

Por

Esplandian

Para Lemina Ausa, Leo es, entre otras muchas cosas, el hombre al que ama. Si le hubiesen preguntado hace tres años ella hubiera contestado que Leo le parecía de lo más tieso, severo, e inflexible, por no decir "aburrido."

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio: su resplandeciente y opulento uniforme de la guardia de Althena relucía bajo el sol; la capa roja e impecable se ondeaba, al igual que el cabello azul plateado del hombre bestia; en su frente, un cuerno centelleante y pulido; y las facciones nobles, pese a los indicios de su origen bestial.

Todo en él era casi inmaculado. No por nada le llamaban el Caballero Blanco.

Lemina había escuchado algunas de sus incontables hazañas mientras intentaba reclutar gente para el Gremio Mágico de Vane. En aquel entonces, Leo era conocido como "El Caballero Blanco," paladín de la justicia, fiel servidor de Althena y comandante de la guardia de "Los Elegidos." Él era insobornable, incansable, e incorruptible.

Lo que Lemina había considerado un reclutamiento exitoso de tres aventureros desconocidos, resultó en un encuentro con el muy temido y admirado personaje. Resultó también que los reclutas eran prófugos de la justicia, y la ilustre señorita Ausa sospechaba que estos seguramente tenían una deuda muy grande con los elegidos. Claro que eso no explicaba la presencia de "Lord" Leo, ni la pronunciación subsecuente de las palabras "demonio," "infiel" y "destructor" en una sentencia que dejaba en vergüenza a cualquier libro de caballería.

De igual forma, tampoco justificaba el uso de "El Dragón del Destino," y mucho menos la activación de los cañones destructores de tan insigne nave.

De pronto, el único y más exitoso reclutamiento de Lemina terminó siendo el más desastroso. Y ahí estaba la joven e ilustre Lemina Ausa suplicando por su vida. Aquella patética función de cobardía sólo logró enfuriar al "Caballero Blanco," quien le dijo que por lo menos se fuera al otro mundo con algo de dignidad. De no haber sido por una intervención relativamente milagrosa, el largo linaje de las Ausa habría llegado a su fin en aquel momento.

Lo curioso del asunto, es que aquel hombre que casi término con la última descendiente de la familia Ausa era quien ayudaría a perpetuarla. Ahora él temblaba como Lemina había temblado en aquel día lejano.

La tormenta se desataba fuera de "El Destino," y retumbaba en su corazón. La pequeña y cálida mano de la señorita Ausa se posaba sobre sus ojos. Los dedos ocultando las franjas oscuras que surcaban sus mejillas, y rozando apenas las pobladas cejas. Nunca nadie lo había tocado así, nunca.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres Mystere!— exclamó la joven rubia mientras retiraba su mano del rostro de Leo.

Con los ojos verdes e inquisitivos fijos en los suyos Leo guardó silencio, asombrado por lo certero de sus palabras. Y aún más asombrado por el tono carmesí en las mejillas de Lemina. Ella no se había sonrojado en lo más mínimo al acusarlo, inmerecidamente, de ser un "pervertido al que le gustaba ver chicas atadas" cuando decidió tomarlas a ella y a Jean en calidad de rehenes, como garantía de que Hiro y Ronfar decían la verdad con respecto a la "corrupción" de los elegidos.

Aquello era de lo más descarado e incisivo que había escuchado de parte de los retenidos con que había tenido que lidiar. Se alegró mucho cuando la bailarina gitana le pidió a la rubia que guardara silencio, pues sus orejas de apariencia lobuna eran demasiado sensibles, y no tenia deseos de quedarse con el sonsonete de su estridente voz mientras recorría la ciudad en llamas.

Ahora las mejillas de Lemina eran de un rojo encendido bajo la pálida luz que iluminaba el camerino de Leo. El intentó poner varias excusas y negar que fuera "Mystere. "Solo pudo balbucear. Mentir no era lo suyo, y por su parte la hechicera era muy buena en ello.

—Yo… yo…

Ella rozó los labios con la punta de sus dedos para impedir que él dijera alguna excusa más, una que ella no iba a escuchar. Fue entonces que Leo supo que no había nada que hacer: había sido descubierto.

Lemina se desató el eterno listón negro que recogía sus rizos rubios.

—Te MEGA-agradezco el que salvaras mi vida y la de los demás aquel día. No sé qué hubiera pasado con nosotros a merced de la falsa Althena—dicho esto, ella depositó el listón en la palma del guerrero.

—Señorita Lemina, era lo menos que podía hacer por haberme abierto los ojos. Hasta aquel entonces había vivido en la mentira. Me había encerrado en la terrible vanidad de creer que siempre, todo cuanto yo decía o hacía, era lo correcto. Pero gracias a la Diosa Althena, ustedes me mostraron lo contrario. No es posible saldar semejante deuda.

"Siempre tan propio" pensó ella. Leo ya no era aquel engreído y elegante militar de opulento uniforme, sino un aventurero de ropa sencilla pero impecable. El azul le sentaba mucho mejor, le daba un aire más solemne. Sin pensarlo, ella acomodó la capa azul sobre el cuello del hombre bestia.

El simple tacto sus dedos producían chispas que estremecían al caballero. Los magos tenían esa curiosa aureola etérea, pues los elementos les susurraban secretos. Leo inútilmente trató de mantener la compostura, pensando en la clase de secretos develados que tendría que expiar frente a Althena.

—Hiro nos cambió a todos, eso es cierto.

Leo reconocía que era cierto. A la hechicera había dejado de interesarle el acumular grandes cantidades de dinero… al menos que este fuera para reparar el techo de la escuela de Vane. Lemina había trabajado tan duro que había logrado ganarle al prospero comerciante Ramus en su propia apuesta, al menos esos eran los rumores que circulaban. A pesar de todo, Leo siempre se había preguntado porque Lemina no había preferido contraer nupcias con Ramus, eso hubiera arreglado todos sus problemas económicos a la mayor brevedad posible. Pero ella decidió que reconstruiría Vane sin ayuda, a excepción de la asistencia de los ciudadanos del lugar. ¿Era acaso porque sentía amor por alguien más? Si era así, sería mejor desistir en forjarse vanas ilusiones. Él sabía, por experiencia, que un resplandor puede perderte en el mar.

Una curiosa contradicción: blanco y negro; cielo y mar; acero y magia; guerrero y hechicero. Hombre bestia y mujer-humana: si había un punto intermedio era en ellos.

La distancia entre los dos se acortaba. Lemina nunca había visto, detalladamente, los finos colmillos que asomaban de vez en cuando cada vez que él hablaba en enojo o en frustración. Leo era un hombre bestia, uno de los últimos. Esto le causaba a Lemina una mezcla de atracción, curiosidad y repulsión… pero existía un algo innegable entre ellos.

Una inclinación de la cabeza, un abandono entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Pudo sentir sus colmillos al besarle.

Ella se apartó rápidamente.

—Disculpa…es que…bueno… eso sí que fue una MEGA-sorpresa… no pensé que tuvieras los colmillos tan grandes.

—Entendido—contestó Leo sin salir de su momentáneo estupor. Definitivamente el beso fue una de las más grandes sorpresas que había recibido en toda su vida, considerando su hasta entonces nula relación con las mujeres; eso sin contar a algunas cuantas de sus empedernidas admiradoras, que lo acosaban ocasionalmente.

Cuando todavía estaban en busca de Lucia, Ronfar y Lemina habían intentado que él saliera con Jean, muy para el asombro de la hermosa bailarina, quien se negó rotundamente. Considerando las numerosas persecuciones que había comandado en contra de los gitanos no le extrañaba. Hasta Ruby, en uno de sus indiscretos comentarios, le escupió, tan rápido como escupía fuego "A sus treinta y tantos y sigue sin tiene novia… por esto es que esta amargado." Él se estaba preparando para recitarle la más elocuente de sus arengas sobre "El Deber" y "La Dedicación" de los que sirven Althena (y de cómo es que no tenía treinta y tantos años,) y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Ronfar, todos los presentes hubieran sucumbido al aburrimiento que inducían los rimbombantes discursos del espadachín.

Él tampoco estaba exento de pasión. Pero sus cruzadas, sus cruzadas…

Leo tomó a Lemina por los hombros, en vez de un tierno beso, paso su lengua levemente sobre los labios de Lemina. Era la única muestra de afecto, de esa clase, que sus colmillos le permitían. Sabía que la quería desde hace mucho, pero su elocuencia le fallaba cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

—Asumo que nunca habías besado a alguien ¿No es así Leo? – susurró la hechicera con su desfachatez usual. Esto hizo que el caballero se ruborizara aún más.

Lemina, en su corta experiencia después de haber besado a Ramus por simple diversión, al joven clérigo Tio, al timador de Morris, y por supuesto a Ronfar después de perder un par de apuestas, besó a Leo de nuevo. Y este último beso era el único genuino, porque era la revelación de un afecto largamente oculto.

Un relámpago retumbó afuera, pero no pareció importarles. Tenían toda la noche para aprender.

"El amor es el más grande regalo que Althena dio al ser humano." Leo jamás había reparado en ello cuando lo escuchó en uno de los sermones de su hermana Mauri. No había entendido el significado de la frase, simplemente la aceptaba como un dogma. Era su deber, su proficiente manejo de la espada y el cuidado de sus hombres lo que lo consumían. Nunca había un momento en el que la palabra "amor" le cruzara por la mente. No había un plan, ni una búsqueda…

Fue Lemina la que dio con él, la que sin proponérselo inspiraba en él sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos. Y era verdad que todas las enseñanzas de Althena no se conquistan con la virtud, ni con la justicia ni la santidad… los secretos de Althena también se aprendían de la vida y del amor.

Aquel camarote nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Lemina aún dormía. Qué distinta lucía sin su eterno listón y vestido negro. Y él, que distinto se sentía sin su pesada capa. Con las prendas se iba la obligación cada noche, y regresaba cada mañana.

Un rayo de sol se coló por entre la ventana, e iluminó los dorados rizos de Lemina. Leo sonrió, nunca pensó que terminarían así. Que ella lo haría tan feliz, en la sencilla certeza de que ambos se amaban y se comprendían. Se aceptaban, con todo defecto y virtud. Se conocían en sus peores y mejores momentos. Y aún más importante, ambos honraban la cruzada del otro.

Una vez que él se pusiera su ropa y ella su vestido de jefa del gremio aquel ensueño terminaría. Ella volvería a tener el peso de dirigir a Vane sobre sus hombros, y él tendría que volver con lo que restaba de la antigua guardia de los elegidos.

Leo besó la frente blanca de Lemina. Todo lo que había callado en el transcurso de los años, todo, se lo había confesado en la oscuridad: las conversaciones a la intemperie con la fogata como testigo; la mano su cintura el día del rescate de la torre negra; la cercanía de su aliento en la oscuridad de un calabozo; y todavía más importante, el hechizo que pendía en su corazón, como una flama creciente y expansiva que no hacía sino susurrarle su nombre entre sueños.

Por que él hubiera callado por siempre si ella no le hubiera mirado con sus ojos verdes. Y se reduciría a confesión lo que dijeron sus almas al contacto de su piel. Pues nunca una Ausa había amado a un hombre bestia, pues las guerras habían sido muchas, y el arraigado rencor prevalecía por más siglos de los que pudieran contarse con los dedos de una mano. La tierra, la luz, y el mar encontraban su complemento en el trueno, el fuego y el hielo mágico que pulsaba en Lunar. La armonía elemental que poblaba en el mundo estaba en ellos.

Lemina despertó. Ella ya había cumplido con su propósito de proveer a la familia Ausa de una descendiente. Era su única obligación antes de asumir el cargo como la nueva de líder del gremio mágico. Le sorprendió mucho ver a Leo todavía a su lado acariciándole el cabello. No imaginó que él tendría tal sensibilidad escondía. Le costaría mucho trabajo dejarlo ahora que había logrado lo que deseaba. Después de todo, había sido su compañero de armas por mucho tiempo.

—Casémonos—le propuso Leo mirándole dulcemente con sus ojos marrones.

Si había algo que las Ausa no hacían desde hace milenios era "casarse." Normalmente ellas escogían a un mago o un héroe extraordinario para engendrar un hijo. Luego de una corta relación los dejaban para dedicar el resto de sus vidas a Vane. Así había funcionado muy bien, y nunca se había dado el caso de que alguno de esos hombres les propusiera matrimonio a las poderosas hechiceras de línea matriarcal.

Lemina no había sido debidamente preparada por su madre Miria para esa clase de excepciones.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Me disculparan por no haber pulido el estilo, pero la historia llevaba demasiados años bajo el polvo. No acostumbro escribir romances, pero con Lemina y Leo sentí que tal vez podían funcionar como pareja, aunque en Lunar 2 solo se les ve interactuar pocas veces (contando el Manga y "Childhood's End"):

1) Cuando Lemina descubre que Hiro y los demás están siendo perseguidos por Leo, y pide que le perdone la vida. Leo le contesta que conserve su dignidad.

2) Cuando Lemina, en condición de rehén, le dice que es un "pervertido" al que le gusta ver chicas atadas.

3) Cuando Leo, presa de su conciencia decide ocultar su identidad para rescatar a Hiro y a los demás, Lemina señala "¿Quién es el festivo enmascarado?" Curioso que solo ella es incapaz de reconocerle, y los demás le mencionan que es Leo con una ridícula mascara. Ella unicamente responde "Lo que sea que haga flotar su barco." Dejando claro que le da lo mismo quien sea mientras le salve.

4) Lemina le pide a Leo que traduzca sus palabras a los "pueblerinos." Ambos personajes tenían un estilo pomposo y algo soberbio al inicio del juego, pero fueron adquiriendo humildad conforme avanzaba la historia.

5) En el Manga de Lunar 2, Lemina inquiere a Jean sobre las historias del famoso y extravagante héroe "Mystere." (Claramente, nunca ha logrado adivinar su identidad).

6) En "Childhood's End" Leo logra sacar de sus cabales a Lemina, quien intentaba reclutar a Alice bajo promesa de no cobrarle cuota de inscripción en su entrada al gremio mágico de Vane. Leo, inocentemente señala "¿Me pregunto si alguien ha pagado alguna vez?"

7) Ambos personajes son el terror de Villa Takkar: Leo causando una ola de destrucción en su papel de "Mystere," so pretexto de detener a los malhechores; y Lemina intenta reclutar a cuanta persona cruza por su camino.

Hice una mención de Ramus, Morris Borgan, y Tio, los tres pretendientes principales de Lemina en su historia independiente "Lemina en entrenamiento". En la novela se menciona que las Ausa nunca se casan con alguien que no posea magia (eso incluye a los clérigos y a los peleadores), por suerte que Leo sabe dominar la magia de la tierra y de la luz.


End file.
